Santa Baby
by RedHeadChick17
Summary: Undercover work is tough, especially when you dress up as Santa and his elf. What will these two be up to with a line full of kids waiting to meet Santa? Rated T for minor references, don't kill me, I'm not that bad. (I don't own anything but the plot (: )


**Hello people of planet Earth. I have returned. I was so busy with preparing and completing finals week, I hadn't posted or, in fact, written anything in a while so BLAM this is awesome. I ****_really_**** wanted to write a Christmas fic, but I was totally out of Christmas themed ideas, so I turned to my roommate. She gave me the most freakin' awesome idea ever and she still hasn't read it. But she will. I will force her too. Just kidding, I'm not ****_that_**** violent. But this story is pretty kick-butt, so chillax and read it bro. Nah, I'm not that cool to be using 'bro', but seriously, please enjoy! :)**

* * *

Santa Baby

"This is the most _ridiculous _assignment ever," Kensi mumbled to her partner who sat beside her. "I did not become a special agent for _this_."

"Come on Kens, you shoot assassins during your daily routine, and _this _bothers you more?" Deeks asked his partner who stood with her arms crossed. They were currently undercover at a mall in the middle of Los Angeles, dressed up as Santa and his elf. Kensi died with laughter, commenting about how Deeks could just curl his hair and dye it white to pull off Santa; it was all funny until Kensi was told _she _was going undercover as his helper elf. _His _elf. That just Deeks enough inappropriate to last him a lifetime. She can't deny that a few naughty thoughts slipped into her mind about being his little elf, but she would _never _admit to it.

So now here they are, her dressed in a short little elf dress with pointed ears and a long stocking hat and him dressed in the traditional Santa costume, white beard and all. A fake beard, of course, but Kensi would've loved to see Deeks with a dyed beard, then again she loved his dirty blonde scruff and- she really needed to stay on topic.

Kensi watched as a dark-haired girl with stunning blue eyes clung to her mother's leg, not wanting to sit on the lap of the strange man. Even her mother reassured her that the man was okay and she was going to be standing a few feet away. No tears were shed, no whining was heard, she just didn't move or let go of her mother's leg. Somehow, this little girl touched Kensi's heart and Kensi knew she had to do something as other kids were growing impatient in line. Kensi approached the girl and her mother with a friendly smile.

"Hey there, you come to see Santa?" Kensi asked, crouching down in front of the girl. The little girl nodded still half-hiding behind her mother's leg. "Are you a little scared to meet him?"

"I-I'm not scared of anything...just maybe a little nervous," the little girl stated. Kensi smiled at how the little girl resembled her when she was her age.

"Well I can assure you, Santa is on of _the _nicest people you will ever meet," Kensi reassured. The little girl still didn't move from her mother's leg.

"Sara, you wanted to come to prove which Santa was the nicest," her mother reminded her daughter quietly, also crouching down.

"Oh, she knows that..." Kensi didn't finish, knowing that little kids tend to have bat ears when it comes to secrets.

"Yes, the smart little bugger figured it out," her mother explained, poking Sara's belly causing her to giggle.

"So _this _Santa is nice?" Sara asked, "because that is what all the other elves told me, but when I got up there, they usually smelled like smoke and daddy's perfume." Kensi couldn't help but chuckle at the little girl's attitude that was so like her own. _Damn she's a smart girl..._

"I promise you that this Santa doesn't smell smoke or too much of your dad's perfume," Kensi replied, but the girl still had a look of disbelief on her face, "I've worked with this Santa a long time and he is the nicest and sweetest person I know, and he is sure to answer anything you ask him."

"Promise?" asked Sara, holding out her tiny pinkie finger.

"Promise," Kensi replied, joining her pinkie with Sara's. Sara let go of her mom and walked hand in hand with Kensi up to Deeks, who had watched the cute scene unfold, not to mention Kensi squatted down in a short dress catching the eyes of many male shoppers walking by. She picked Sara up and placed her on Deeks's left knee as Deeks placed his hand on her tiny back, making sure she didn't fall off.

"Well hi there, and what's your name sweetie?" asked Deeks in his cheery Santa voice as Kensi against the back of the giant chair where they both sat.

"Sara," replied Sara, glancing up at Kensi who gave her a friendly wink.

"Well, Sara, it's every nice to meet a little young lady as yourself. And what would you like for Christmas, Sara?"

"Oh I don't want anything, I came to see if you were a nice Santa," Sara replied, making Deeks wrinkle up his face in confusion. "The other Santa's I visit are kinda mean and smelly."

"You know what, I think so too," Deeks replied, finally understanding and playing along, "They also never got me the cheapest things I asked for."

"Yeah, I've been asking Santa for something for a year or two now and he never got it for me," Sara explained, "mommy tried to buy one for me, but it just wasn't the same."

"No what would this 'something' be if you don't mind me asking?" Deeks asked politely as the little girl smiled.

"Well, I love the beach and the ocean, and I've always asked Santa for a cool necklace with a shark tooth on it," Sara replied, causing a smile to break out on Deeks's face. He could make this the best Christmas for Sara.

"Now that would be a cool present. How about I give you one?" Deeks asked, causing Sara to gasp and cover her mouth.

"Really?" Sara asked, her eyes sparkling as Deeks nodded, reaching behind his head. He untied the knot that held his necklace in place. He dropped the simple knot necklace in Sara's tiny palms as she stared in amazement. "Oh thank you so much...what's your actually name, Santa?" Sara whispered the last part, knowing she might spoil it for the other kids.

"Marty," Deeks whispered back with a smile.

"Thank you, Marty, for the necklace," Sara said, wrapping her arms around his neck before jumping off his knee. Kensi smiled and crouched down as Sara came up to her. "He is a nice and sweet Santa. He also doesn't smell like smoke and daddy's perfume, more like the salty ocean and the beach. Bye!" Sara ran down to show her mother the present before the two walked off. Kensi stood back up and sat on the arm of the big chair.

"That was really sweet of you Deeks, you probably just made Sara's Christmas," Kensi complimented.

"What is this? Kensi Blye complimenting _me_?" Deeks teased as Kensi rolled her eyes flicking the white ball on the end of his Santa hat.

"Don't make me take it back," Kensi warned as she stood back up to bring the next kid up.

It was nearly the mall's closing time, there were barely any shoppers in sight, and the line to meet Santa was no longer a line. Kensi sighed in relief as Callen explained they caught the guy they were looking for at the south entrance where he was posing as mall security.

"Time to go already? This was an exciting day, no kids peed on me so that's good," Deeks explained cheerfully as Kensi scrunched her face in disgust, "unless there's something you need to ask of Santa, Fern." He smirked at his partner who leaned against the big chair shaking her head at her partner.

"Is that what you say to all the single moms who've come with their kid?" Kensi retorted crossing her arms over her chest which was being shown a little in her tiny elf costume.

"Oh come on Kens, just a little Christmas fun to lighten the mood unless you plan on being a Scrooge," Deeks urged his partner on. Kensi stilled glared down at her partner, "Fine then, I won't buy you any Christmas doughnuts." Deeks knew she couldn't resist when there was food involved.

"Fine, but try anything and you'll lose your jolly attitude in a second," Kensi warned making her way in front of Deeks.

"My hands will stay in the appropriate areas, don't you worry Princess," Deeks promised, patting his left thigh for her to sit on. She hesitated before stepping up to him, holding her skirt in place, and sitting on Deeks's left thigh. He wrapped his left arm around her waist causing her to stiffen up for a moment, sending him a wary glare which he ignored. "So what do you want for this fine holiday?" Kensi smirked as an evil thought popped in her head.

"Well," she started innocently, crossing her long legs causing her short dress to ride up. Deeks gulped at her dangerous move, but kept his cool as she continued, "I honestly want this holiday to be over."

"Wa-what? You don't want _Christmas_?" Deeks asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's just a little _too _happy for me and I...I-I just don't like it," Kensi ended quietly as the thought of Jack came to mind. Deeks caught on to it too as she fiddled with her hands in her lap.

"Well that's a shame, Christmas is a comforting holiday," Deeks replied, hoping he could brighten the mood. He didn't even realize he'd placed his other hand on her knee, tracing circles around it obviously making her more relaxed.

"Loneliness isn't comforting..." Kensi mumbled to herself, but Deeks heard it.

"You don't have to be alone," Deeks stated, causing Kensi to glance up in surprise.

"Wh-what?" Kensi asked, not believing her ears.

"I said you don't have to be alone. I can spend Christmas with you. We can split a pizza, have some beers, kick back and watch _Christmas Shoes _is you want," Deeks explained, causing a smile to appear on Kensi's face.

"Really?" Kensi asked chuckling.

"Really," Deeks replied sincerely.

"Thank you Deeks," Kensi said, reaching out and pulling down his fake beard more that he already pulled down to his chin, "You really are the sweetest." She leaned in placing a gentle kiss on his lips. He froze in shock, but eventually kissed back, pulling her in closer with both arms. She squealed in surprise and decided it was best to stop now before it got too heated in the middle of a mall. He groaned in frustration when she pulled away. "You know we could always do something _else_ for Christmas too."

"O-oh really?" Deeks asked trying to recover from what just happened, "Can you keep on that elf costume?" Kensi had a disappointed pout on her face.

"Why? You don't want to find out what'd underneath the elf costume?" Kensi teased as she saw Deeks eyes get wide at her comment. She giggled pecking his lips again before getting off his lap. "Well, wanna get out of here?"

"Yeah, this santa suit is getting pretty stuffy," Deeks agreed getting off the chair, stretching after a long day of sitting on the uncomfortable chair.

"Well let's head back to your place and we can take that off so you're much more comfortable," Kensi teased, stepping right into his personal space.

"Sounds like a plan, Kensalina," Deeks whispered, wrapping an arm around her slim waist before the pair walked off for an interesting night.

* * *

**Da end. **

**Hehe. Hope you all enjoyed a little Christmas fic, I ****_REALLY_**** hope to write more before Christmas or at least some wintry ones before the season is over. I will also try to finish the Thanksgiving one also, I noticed a lot of people reviewed saying they don't care if Thanksgiving's over just finish the story, PLEASE! So I'll try to get crackin' on that. Apologies for the mistakes will be passed out and please review, love hearing how suckish I am at writing! Just kidding you guys rock :) KEEP LOVIN' DEM NARWHALS! They be cool.**


End file.
